


Daydream Look

by silver_etoile



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Body Paint, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_etoile/pseuds/silver_etoile
Summary: “What do you want me to paint on you?” Eliott asks, lips lingering together, the words whispered into his skin, and Lucas takes a fortifying breath.





	Daydream Look

“I got something for you,” Lucas says around kisses, kneeling on Eliott’s bed, chests pressed together, their shirts already discarded in the mess on the floor. Eliott’s room always seems to be a mess, from clothes strewn on the floor to unfinished drawings scattering the desk in the corner. Lucas never cares, though, because all that matters is that he gets Eliott’s mouth on his, Eliott’s hands sliding down his bare back to the curve of his ass and gripping tightly as he hauls Lucas in closer, hips dragging together.

“Mmm?” is all Eliott says in reply, mouth busy along Lucas’ jaw, tongue sliding to his neck.

Closing his eyes, Lucas sinks his hands into Eliott’s hair and doesn’t push him away, letting out a breath.

“Don’t you want to know what it is?” he asks, smiling as Eliott’s fingers tighten over his ass and he makes another thoughtful noise against his throat.

“What is it?” Eliott asks finally, and Lucas can almost feel his heart beating as their bare skin presses together.

Lucas has to push him away, and Eliott lets go very reluctantly, allowing Lucas to climb over to the side of the bed and rummage in his bag that got dropped there the minute Eliott kissed him. He comes back with a box, holding it out to Eliott and feeling the blush in his cheeks as Eliott take it in.

“Body paint?” Eliott asks, eyes flicking to Lucas’ and he smiles after a second. Lucas can see his mind turning, thinking through all the possible options. Lucas has already thought of them which might be why his face grows hot when Eliott slips open the kit. 

Eliott pulls out the paints, pausing before he leans in and kisses Lucas again, teeth and tongue and something deeper that makes Lucas’ whole body throb with want. 

“What do you want me to paint on you?” Eliott asks, lips lingering together, the words whispered into his skin, and Lucas takes a fortifying breath.

“Whatever you want,” he replies, probably too eager as Eliott’s fingers dig into his hips.

“Lie down,” Eliott says a second later, and Lucas is all too ready to obey, listening to Eliott pull out the paints, set the colors aside on the bedspread.

Lying on his back, Lucas watches Eliott climb over him, helps him get his jeans off, lifting his hips off the mattress so he’s down to his underwear. Eliott pulls his own off too, straddling Lucas’ hips and reaching for one of the paints, pink, and unscrewing the lid.

“You’ve always seemed like a pink person,” Eliott says as he drags his finger up Lucas’ side and Lucas twitches, the paint cool against his skin.

“I have?” he manages to ask, glancing down at the streak of pink, bright and bold.

Eliott smiles. “No, but I think it looks good on you.” He leans in and presses his mouth to the center of Lucas’ chest, tongue darting out to lick his skin. Lucas lets out a breath, trying to keep all the blood from rushing from his brain, down to his cock underneath Eliott.

Lucas doesn’t ask what Eliott is drawing, feeling Eliott’s fingers tracing shapes along his stomach, switching colors now and then, pausing to press kisses up his chest until Lucas is squirming underneath him.

He feels Eliott’s fingers press his hips down, smearing the paint he just so carefully placed there, but he doesn’t care when Eliott shifts against him, as hard as he is.

“I love your body,” Eliott murmurs, tracing a finger around Lucas’ nipple, sliding down his sternum, slow and careful, as if he wants to touch every inch of Lucas’ chest.

Lucas isn’t complaining, arching into his touch, closing his eyes as Eliott drags the paint down his chest, leaving behind streaks of blue and green, the way the world looks during a rainstorm, the way the world looked during their first kiss. 

Eliott reaches for his face, thumb stroking down his jaw, tilting it up so he can lean in and mouth down his neck, make Lucas sigh, body hot under Eliott’s hands.

“I love your cheekbones,” Eliott says, smearing paint along Lucas’ face, dragging down his cheek as Lucas sucks in a breath against the rising tension in his body. “I love your lips—” Eliott presses a gentle kiss there. “—I love all the little moles on your back.” He slides his hands down, smearing the paint again, so carefully placed before, blues and greens and pinks melting together like the night sky. “Your body is a constellation.”

Lucas doesn’t argue, doesn’t want to argue, twining his fingers in Eliott’s hair and dragging his mouth into a kiss, hard and fast and deep, groaning as their hips meet in a clash of heat and friction.

“Oh fuck,” Lucas mutters, breath shaky against Eliott’s mouth, holding him tightly as Eliott grinds his hips down, too much and not enough. “I love you.”

He doesn’t mean to say it, not like this, not half-naked, body smeared with paint, this close to coming, his mind turning to mush as Eliott’s hand pushes under his underwear, wraps around his dick and pulls. But he does. He says it, and his heart skips a beat as Eliott pushes their mouths together, jerks him off, pushes and pulls until Lucas has no choice but to come, to make a noise against Eliott’s mouth as his cock jerks, stomach tightening, everything a rush of heat as he lets go and comes in Eliott’s hand.

Maybe Eliott didn’t even hear him. Maybe he just imagined saying it. Maybe Eliott is going to ignore it, Lucas thinks as he pants for breath, hand loosening its grip in Eliott’s hair, sliding away, down to his shoulder as he swallows and opens his eyes.

He finds Eliott watching him in that intent sort of way he does sometimes, as though he’s thinking something, something about Lucas.

“Eliott?” Lucas says when Eliott doesn’t speak, nervous now, worried somehow.

But Eliott moves, shits forward into him, kisses him softly, paint-stained fingers resting against his jaw.

“I love you too,” he says when he pulls back, eyes shining, and Lucas exhales, smiling up at him. “You want to paint me next?”

Laughing, his heart light, Lucas pushes at Eliott so he can sit up, gazing down at the mess on his stomach, somehow beautiful, perfect, swirls of complementing colors streaked down his chest. Instead of replying, he pushes Eliott down, onto his back and climbs on top of him.

“Maybe next time,” he says, leaning in and kissing Eliott, feeling Eliott’s hands curling into his sides, and he smiles into the kiss. There will definitely be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr.](http://azozzoni.tumblr.com)


End file.
